


Apocalypse Series

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Coping Mechanisms [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Series: Coping Mechanisms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704751
Kudos: 2





	1. The Butt of the Situation

“A virus has spread globally infecting the humans—“

“It’s called a pandemic,” he interrupts gaining a glare from the mech. 

“Thank you, Snowfire, as I was saying, we are not—“

“We can’t get infected, right?” he asks, smirking at another glare. 

“No, Snowfire, if I can continue, we are not an organic species therefore cannot become infected. We will accompany our human allies on supply runs—“

“Are we going to have to get different alt-modes?” 

“Snowfire!” the Prime shouts. He jumps but snickers, the humans stare at the Prime. “Wait outside, now.”

“Yes, master,” he snickers at the glare, humans whisper among themselves as he moves outside. One human in particular comes outside with him. 

“What was that all about? I’ve never seen Optimus that angry before,” Will says coming to a stop where he sits. 

“Oh, that was not anger,” he snickers, the human looks up at him confused. The human’s phone buzzes and the man frowns. 

“Wonder why I’m not paired with Ironhide,” the human frowns at the device. 

“Instead you’re paired with me, fleshbag, how tragic,” he says as the Prime steps out. He follows the Prime around the corner. Optimus cups his faceplates. 

“Please don’t kill the humans,” Optimus says. 

“I will not harm your squishy pets,” he smirks up at the Prime. 

“When you return come to my quarters,” the Prime says. 

“As if I’d go to any other,” he smirks before Optimus pulls away. He steps up to Will transforming and allowing the human the passenger side. The door opens and the human frowns. “Get in, fleshie.”

Will gets in and reaches for the seatbelt. 

“Don’t touch a thing and we’ll be golden,” he says making his seatbelt secure the container of organic fluid. He rolls to a stop behind Bumblebee who is accompanying another NEST agent. 

“Wonder why Ironhide isn’t here,” the human mutters to himself. 

“Ironhide is busy bringing your family to the base,” he says gaining a shocked look from the human at his dashboard. It is adorable the humans think they are somehow making eye contact by looking there. “You do know you could look at the seat or the mirror or even the floorboard and it would be all the same as looking at the dash.”

“H-how do you know what the Autobot assignments are, you’re a—“

“Decepticon? Why yes, brilliant observational skills Detective Will,” he snickers. “I’m the one who mentioned to Optimus to retrieve the base’s organic families. We cannot protect what we cannot control.” 

“You’re helping the Autobots?”

“I am helping relieve stress you all place on my bonded, I care nothing for the majority of the Autobots.” 

He laughs at the human’s need to look somewhere. His holoform appears in the driver’s seat. He smirks as the human gapes at the form of a female instead of a male. 

“Flies are going to infest your intake,” he smirks, glancing over to Will. “Oh, I suppose your feeble processor is trying to understand why I chose a female form when I have chosen male pronouns. The result is simple I am carrying and males in your species do not so wouldn’t it look strange for a man to walk around later with an appearance of being pregnant.”

“Bonded means married, carrying means pregnant . . .”

“Yes, Will, Optimus and I are bonded, Optimus fragged me enough to spark,” he rolls his eyes in holoform. “I thought you were one of the smartest ones on the base.” 

“Why would Optimus bond to a Decepticon?”

“Optimus wasn’t always Prime, nor always Autobot. He would have became Decepticon for me had the Matrix not needed a host.” 

He parks in the supermarket’s parking lot. Bumblebee parks beside him. A police cruiser parks behind Bumblebee nearly bumping into his bumper, the teenager holoform exits and glances back as the police officer steps out. 

“Aren’t you cheating, little bug,” he grabs the teenager and ruffles his blonde hair. Will and the other NEST agent stare at them. 

“Come on Carrier, not in front of the humans,” Bumblebee’s holoform slips from his hold. “”Besides if Cade comes with human supplies he’ll be allowed in.”

“If he plays nice with your sire’s pets, he’ll be let in,” he ruffles the blonde hair again. He follows Will into the store and around the aisles. Their cart is only half full as they reach the aisle of sanitary products. Will frowns and he glances at the shelf where the “toilet paper” is supposed to be. “What is the fascination with the roll of paper?” 

“Some people panic buy,” Will says. 

“I thought this virus was attacking your ventilation system.”

“It is.” 

“I was unaware humans breathed through their afts.”


	2. Fire in the Aft

Optimus’ arms loosely wrap around him as he reclines against Optimus. His claws idly trace the glyphs covering the Prime’s leg armor as the Prime lies across the couch. A few other Autobots lounge around the rec room and N.E.S.T. Agents lounge. The news plays on the big screen TV. The breaking news is about riots. Buildings burning, mobs of humans, violence. All amid a pandemic. 

How stupid these primitive creatures could be. Massive groups, the breeding ground for this virus plaguing the organic creatures. 

“What do they achieve by destroying the buildings and property of those who are unrelated to the initial incident?” He frowns, helm resting against the Prime’s chestplates. The whole scene is too familiar to the start of the war. Violence breeding like petrorabbits. 

“Emotions are uncontrollable in humans,” Optimus rumbles behind him. “It is a pattern throughout history.”

“So it is human custom to damage other’s possessions because someone of the species was extinguished by law enforcement?” he says. “Because of certain humans the whole law enforcement is the enemy. I shall voice my displeasure of Prowl throwing my creations into the brig by destroying everything he loves and cares about.”

The humans look back at him, each one’s optics nearly popping out of their small helms. 

“What? I care nothing for your species, it’s Optimus who, beyond my logic, finds you entertaining,” he says before hopping off the couch. “I shall lay waste to Prowl’s worldly possessions to set my emotions free.”

He walks out as the humans hound and shout at Optimus to do something. To go after him and stop him. 

“He’s not going to do that,” he hears Optimus say in a sigh. “To do so would harm the Autobots, harm me.”

“I was unaware you were an anarchist,” Prowl says, he glances over to the mech leaning against the wall of a hanger, arms crossed. 

“You know Decepticons, emotions are out of control, they just have to destroy everything in sight,” he rolls his optics, continuing on his path to the Prime’s quarters. 

“Sunstreaker and Sideswipe’s antics are a sensitive topic with you, enough you would burn my office to get revenge?” 

“Sunny and Sides spending a groon in the brig is nothing compared to what they got when they were sparklings,” he snorts. “Your office is safe from me.”

“And here I was hoping to get out of my duties tomorrow,” Prowl smirks. Light engulfs the horizon and humans shouting come, Prowl’s optics widen as he sees his office hanger on fire. He smirks to the tactician. 

“Your wish is my command, Autobot,” he watches the humans freak out before the flames disappear and everything is as it was untouched. The humans stand around looking at the building, touching it, sniffing it.


End file.
